


The Perfection of Her Curves

by resoundingdeluge



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Romance, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resoundingdeluge/pseuds/resoundingdeluge
Summary: Sun and Blake spend a romantic evening together, enjoying an intimate exchange.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Perfection of Her Curves

Sun kept his hands upon the railing of the balcony, his tail gently swaying from side to side along the wooden floor below him. Far in the distance, the city of Kuo Kuana was bustling with life despite the late hour. Torches strategically placed around the marketplace provided visibility for the crowds, and the shattered moon cast a pale glow atop the various tents and stalls. Some sort of festival was going on in the streets, with errant fireworks popping off every few minutes and illuminating the high-spirited multitudes of faunus below. Even though he would normally be asleep at such an hour, Sun felt wide awake.

Though the faunus boy appreciated the sights and sounds of the celebration out in the city proper, his ears were keenly focused elsewhere. The perpetual sound of falling water coming from the nearby bathroom somehow seemed louder to him that even the fireworks, and brought with it an even more impressive visual in his mind. He could so clearly imagine Blake in the shower that it was almost as if he was there with her, their slick flesh pressed together once again. A memory of sneaking a shower together while Ghira and Kali were otherwise occupied played out in his mind like a film, and he felt every texture of her body and heard her every call of pleasure clearly once again.

The sound of the water shutting off interrupted his thoughts, and his tail automatically began to swing ever so slightly faster in response. He kept his eyes down on the revelers as he did his best not to build up any expectations for the evening, lest he end up disappointed. The soft, rhythmic sound of bare feet padding their way through the bedroom reignited his fantasies before he could fight them back down, and Sun found his mind wandering to just how good Blake looked when wet. It wasn't long before the paper door slid open and the girl joined him, confirming that the sight was just as miraculous as he'd remembered.

"No one parties quite like the faunus," Blake said softly as she joined her friend and folded her arms atop the railing beside him. She wore only a short, fluffy white towel, her cleavage dripping with rolling drops of water as it was partially exposed to him.

"It'll ramp up even more once we get down there," Sun acknowledged with a smirk as he turned his head to take in Blake's form. Her skin seemed almost to glow beneath the light of the moon, and it took all of his willpower not to simply reach out and snatch the towel away to expose it in its entirety.

"You know, I was thinking," Blake said playfully as she looked up at Sun with her eyes full of feigned innocence. "Mom and Dad are already down there having fun, so we've got the place to ourselves. Why don't we stay in tonight, instead…?"

"Aw, man…" Sun said with mock disappointment as he turned toward Blake and folded his arms. "What am I gonna do all night if we're not down there partying?"

"Well," Blake pretended to consider as the tapped a thoughtful finger to her chin before putting on a devilish smirk. "You could always start with… me?"

"Sold," Sun agreed as he closed the distance and planted a kiss upon the top of Blake's head. "I don't know how you come up with these ideas, but I like 'em a lot."

"Well, you know," Blake began coyly as she followed her beau back into the bedroom and slid the paper door shut behind herself. "My choice of reading material takes my mind to some interesting places…"

"Show me where," Sun commanded in a playful tone as his smirk turned into a filthy grin. He sat down upon Blake's bed and leaned back, straightening his arms and spreading his palms within the folds of the quilt to provide himself support.

"Somewhere around… _here_ ," Blake replied as she let her robe drop to the floor, the fabric pooling as it hit the wood below.

Sun remained silent as he took in every familiar detail of Blake's flesh in the low lighting of the bedroom. Her damp hair hung alluringly around her shoulders, cupping her modest breasts and providing them a perfect frame. The girl's nipples were already hard, and they along with the faintest hint of a blush upon her cheeks betrayed her attempts to hide her obvious desire. Blake stepped lightly to shift her weight to one side, her thigh just barely hiding her womanhood as she gave Sun a flirtatious look.

In response to her teasing, Sun wordlessly pulled back his dress shirt to expose his shoulders as he began to shuffle off the garment, his eyes glued to her.

" _Don't_ ," Blake said suddenly as she started a slow approach toward the bed. "This time, I'll help _you_ undress."

Sun flipped the shoulders of his shirt back into place with a smile and went back to leaning slightly with his arms behind himself.

"Eager to try it for yourself?"

"After how much fun you seemed to have with undressing _me_ last time? I'm _owed_ ," Blake asserted in a husky voice as she climbed atop the bed and sat down in the spot between Sun's spread legs.

Blake leaned forward and captured Sun's lips in a passionate kiss, her hands moving to his shoulders to roll the shirt down once again. The kiss broke mere moments later, Sun letting out a shuddering breath as Blake leaned back in and seized his bottom lip within her teeth. She tugged lightly at the vulnerable flesh as she allowed her hands to glide down his chest before unbuttoning his pants. Sun looked down and watched her work, his breathing picking up slightly as Blake delicately held his zipper between her thumb and forefinger. After a pause occupied only by the sounds of his heavy breathing, Sun looked up to find Blake giving him an almost predatory look. The faunus finally closed his mouth and tried his best to regain control of the situation as he felt himself continuing to stiffen, the sensation of her hand resting atop his crotch agonizing.

"…tell me what you want," Sun ordered, his tone full of authority.

Blake leaned in toward the side of Sun's face, keeping her hand in place as she let her mouth linger. She blew a few hot breaths against the ridges and folds of his ear, and grinned as she felt him shudder against her.

"…I want you to blast gooey half-babies into my kitten corner from your turgid flesh banana," Blake whispered breathily. "And then you're going to paint my face with enough man-glue to make me look like a cheap mall Santa."

Sun let out a shuddering breath as Blake pulled down his zipper, his mind suddenly full of candy canes, reindeer, and Blake in a terrible 'sexy elf' Halloween costume. Then, as his arousal grew, _he_ was in the costume in his mind's eye.

"You know… how I feel about mall Santas," Sun said before biting his lip, his tail whipping around in circles like a malfunctioning propeller.

"I know they get you _hot_ ," Blake insisted as she gripped the waistband of Sun's boxers.

"Y-yeah…" Sun admitted, watching breathlessly as Blake ripped down his underwear like a cocaine-addled honey badger clawing at fraying wallpaper coated in skittering insects.

The boy's phallus sprang forth from its denim prison, wobbling slightly as though it were a round-bottomed inflatable boxing opponent that kept rocking upright after being punched. His length was close in size to a regulation candy bar and a half, or perhaps, one and two thirds. Naturally, the candy bar conglomerate would need to be topped with an inverted strawberry for even a passing resemblance to its shape, and one would have to pray that the candy bars had either melted together on the dashboard of a car on a particularly hot day or leaked a bit of caramel and fused in order to prevent any unfortunate snapping during the impending debauchery.

" _There's_ my favorite fleshy gene-rifle," Blake praised as she eyed the organ hungrily. "How long do you think you can last?"

"Longer than a cat pumping out a particularly weighty hairball, at least," Sun replied sexily as Blake whipped his shorts off like a practiced magician flinging a tablecloth out from under a stack of wine glasses. "You know, when they make that gross noise in another room while you're trying to sleep, and it never seems to end? _That_ long."

Blake gripped Sun's mushflinger in her hand and began to guide it to her babycove, the head brushing past her lower lips and neatly trimmed pubic region like a hot dog rifling through a keyring of carpet square samples. Without warning, she plunged downward and impaled herself upon Sun's wiener with the force of a thousand cat-eared faunus divided by another thousand and rounded down. The faunus girl let out a noise that sounded distinctly like the death throes of a fallen wildebeest, her mouth twisting into various shapes and sizes as she began to bounce atop him.

Sun wriggled from side to side in time with Blake's efforts, his hands upon her hips. The bed creaked and groaned like a sinking ship, and fluids of all sorts began to gush and sputter all about in the hot attractitude of their sexing sex.

"Cup my sweaterpuppies like you're trying to catch a baseball!" Blake cried hornily through fits of alternating whimpering and aggressive snorts.

"You got it!" Sun affirmed before reaching his hands up and firmly grasping his lover's milk containment units with his manipulation appendages. "Keep going! You feel like a wicker fingertrap around a small dinosaur left in water that grew forty sizes overnight!"

"W-will," Blake cried, her breasts swinging breastily, "will you keep the dinosaur!?"

"I'll _always_ keep the dinosaur!" Sun coughed before spitting into the air and catching the globule back within his mouth. Blake moaned in appreciation, her arousal increasing exponentially at the sight of the party trick. "Ta-da!"

"Oh, _Sun!_ " Blake worded as sex happened more. "Finish me!"

Sun wrapped his tail around Blake's leg and squeezed, giving it the appearance of a fleshy barber pole that had grown a spiral of mold after being left in the rain for years and neglected its monthly cleanings.

" _Here comes children!_ " Sun warned, only for Blake to disappear from atop him.

Just as Sun fired off high-tension cables of life-giving silly string, Blake reappeared standing above him and began to spin, her arms out as she was showered with slime.

" _Wee! Banana time!_ " she squealed, before falling back atop Sun's chest. "I'm dizzy."

"You're amazing," Sun replied as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Same time tomorrow?" Blake asked, her sex-motor out of bone-fuel for the next five minutes.

"Absolutely," Sun confirmed.

And then they fell asleep, holding each other. Sex complete!


End file.
